A Better Life
by John Silver fan
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is de-aged to avoid him returning to his Death Eater ways, and Severus Snape is determined to give a him a better childhood than his first one, that is... if he can handle the four year Malfoy. not to be confused with Come What May
1. New Beginning

The war against Voldemort had at last come to an end. Lucius Malfoy no longer cared. He had lost everything. Tears stung his eyes at the thought of his wife and son, Narcissa and Draco, both lost to him. Now, thanks to his defection in the end and the vouching of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, he was spared from Azkaban, but the Ministry had decided to de-age him and have him grow up again to avoid him returning to his ways as a Death Eater.

"It's almost time, Lucius," said his closest friend, Severus Snape.

Malfoy sighed. Contrary to popular belief, his childhood had not been pleasant, and though his father, Abraxas Malfoy, was long dead, he didn't relish going back to early childhood, despite Severus' promise to make sure he had a good life.

Soon, the Ministry officials came in, one holding the potion that would de-age him. Lucius swallowed, and Severus put a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise, Lucius, you _will_ have a better life."

He took the potion and swallowed it. The room spun then all went black.

"I can't believe he would do this to his own son," said a woman's voice.

"I knew he didn't have a very good life at home, but I never imagined it was even worse than my own," said a man with a deep, silky voice.

Lucius opened his eyes and saw a tall man in black with long black hair talking to an older woman in white, a mediwitch he remembered. The man then saw he was awake.

"Lucius."

The boy sat up.

"How do you know my name?" he asked rather clearly for a child his age.

"I met you a while ago, but you were too young to remember me. My name is Severus Snape, and this is Poppy Pomfrey."

"Hello."

Poppy smiled.

"What a polite young man, and handsome, too."

He blushed. Though only four, Lucius still had looks... and long hair.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You're very welcome."

Lucius looked at Snape.

"Is my father coming to get me, sir?"

"No."

The boy swallowed.

"Does... does he not want me anymore?"

Severus felt his heart ache for the child who had once been his best friend.

"It's not that, little one. It's not safe for you to stay with him anymore," he half lied.

"What will happen to me now?"

Poppy felt her heart break. Lucius had no living relatives, and he had no idea that Severus had become his guardian.

"I'll take care of you," Severus said.

"You will?"

The potions master nodded.

"Well, you're free to go, young man."

Lucius hopped off the bed.

"Why don't we go get lunch while the Headmaster makes adjustments to my quarters for you?"

The boy perked up at the thought lunch.

"Yes, please, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir. I am your guardian now."

Silver eyes looked up at him.

"What should I call you?"

"You may call me Severus, Sev, or even Uncle Sev if you like."

The boy thought for a few moments.

"So I don't call you Father?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm only your guardian, not really your father."

"Oh, okay,... Severus."

From Severus' quarters they Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Afternoon, Professor," called Tom, the landlord.

"Good afternoon, Tom."

Severus took Lucius out back, where he opened the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Now, stay by me. You could easily get lost in crowds."

Lucius nodded then after a moment reached up and took the potions master's hand. They made their way through the crowd to a café and sat down. A waitress brought them menus, and Lucius' eyes all but bugged out of his head at the sight of all the choices, despite the fact that he couldn't read most of them.

"Order whatever you like, Lucius, so long as you think you can eat all or at least most of it," the professor told him.

He nodded and looked back at the menu, trying to find what choices he could actually read. Finally he gave up and looked at his guardian.

"Uh,... Severus?"

Snape looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I... I can't... read this."

Severus could have kicked himself. Lucius was only four, of course he couldn't read the menu. What had he been thinking just leaving it up to the boy?

"Well, bring your chair over here, and we can read the menu together."

The child pushed his chair over to his and sat back down. The potions master then began reading the choices out loud until Lucius decided that he wanted the beef and cheddar sandwich with pumpkin juice to drink.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress who had brought them their menus a few minutes later.

"Yes. He'll have a beef and cheddar sandwich with pumpkin juice, and I'll have the Italian salad with Grey Earl tea, please."

"Coming right up."

She took their menus and left. A few minutes later she returned with their food. Lucius was surprised at how good his sandwich was and savored each bite.

After lunch they wandered around, looking at the shops, and buying a few new clothes for Lucius. Then the child spotted the ice cream shop, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Severus," he said, tugging at the professor's hand.

Severus bent down to hear him better.

"Yes?"

"Could we... get some ice cream, please?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I don't see why not."

They went into the parlor, and Severus began to read the ridiculously long list of choices to Lucius, who finally settled on Chocolate Mint. The potions master ordered a cone of Chocolate Mint for Lucius and a cup of Coconut Macaroon for himself. They sat at a table and began eating their dessert. By the time Severus had finished his he saw that Lucius had also finished. He was horrified, however, to see that child seemed to have ended up wearing more of his ice cream than he actually ate. It was all over his face, coated his fingers, and was on his shirt, though he appeared to have enjoyed what amount he actually had eaten.

"Merlin's beard, child, you're a mess!"

He Summoned a pile of napkins and began trying to wipe as much of the ice cream off as he could. Lucius squirmed as he did so.

"Lucius, hold still. I need to get as much of this off you as I can before we go back the school."

The boy reluctantly held still until he finished. Severus sighed for though he had managed to get a good portion of the ice cream off there was still quite a bit left on him.

"Well, looks like you're going to need a bath when we get back."

Lucius wrinkled his nose in disgust at that, making Severus smile and chuckle a little.

"Come on, little man, time to go."

They returned to the Leaky Cauldron and Flooed back to Hogwarts. Severus took Lucius to the staff bathroom, which had a large bathtub. He filled it with warm water then looked at the selection of bubble baths.

"Lucius, what scent of bubble bath would you like? There's strawberry, watermelon, lemon, cherry, pine, green apple, pineapple, coconut, citrus, lavender, lilac, and vanilla."

"Uh. Can I smell them first?"

"Of course. Come here."

Lucius smelled each one then picked the vanilla. Severus soon had the bath full of cream colored bubbles.

"Time to get in."

He undressed the boy, carefully laying down his shirt, which still had ice cream on it, cast a floating charm on him, and put him in the tub. The potions master let him paddle around for a couple minutes then picked up a washcloth and lathered it with soap.

"All right. Time to wash up."

"No!"

"Yes, Lucius. Now come here."

The boy paddled out of reach.

"No!"

It went on for a couple minutes before Severus finally gave up, stripped to his boxers, transfigured them into swim trunks, and got into the tub. He quickly caught Lucius and began to scrub him clean. The child fought him, kicking and splashing.

"Lucius, stop it. You need to be cleaned."

"No!" he cried, still struggling.

The potions master had enough.

"Lucius Malfoy, stop that this instant!" he snapped.

Lucius stopped, knowing better than to disobey that tone of voice.

"You need to be clean. You're all sticky and messy. Do you like being a mess?"

"No," he said meekly.

"Then let me clean you."

The boy didn't fight him anymore as he washed him.

"There. See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Severus asked once he finished.

"No."

Severus got them out and dried them both off with a towel, draining the water. He dressed Lucius in the clean outfit he had picked out then dressed himself. Once he had finished dressing, he knelt in front of his ward, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Now, Lucius, it would have been a lot quicker and easier if you had just obeyed the first time and let me wash you. Are you going to cause me trouble again at bath time?"

"No, Severus."

"Good. Now lets go see your new room, imp."

They went down to the dungeons to Snape's quarters, which Dumbledore had expanded, adding an extra room for Lucius.


	2. Dinner and Bedtime

They arrived just as Dumbledore was putting the finishing touches on Lucius' room. The boy stared around with wide eyes.

"Do you like it, little one?" Dumbledore asked, smiling kindly.

"Yes, sir."

The Headmaster smiled, flicked his wand, and a group of stuffed animals appeared.

"Go on and pick one, child."

Lucius looked at Severus, who smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead, Lucius."

The boy looked at the stuffed animals. There was a dog, a cat, an owl, a raven, a lion, a snake, a horse, and a teddy bear. After a moment, he chose the cat, a gray tiger striped. The rest disappeared, and Lucius retreated back his guardian's side, clutching his new stuffed animal.

Dumbledore left, and Severus and Lucius inspected the room. It was perfect for a child his age. The potions master glanced at his ward, still holding the cat.

"What are you going to name your new friend?"

"Whisper."

He smiled.

"That's good a name. Hold on, I'll be right back."

Severus quickly left the room and returned with a camera in hand.

"Lucius."

The tyke looked at him.

"Say cheese, little man."

"Cheese," he said, grinning.

He snapped the picture and chuckled. It was an adorable photo, one that would have horrified the adult Lucius, and would embarrass him later when he was a teenager. Which, of course, made it all the more fun to have said photo. The child bounded over.

"May I see?" he asked with big, pleading, silver eyes which Severus, despite himself, found completely adorable.

He showed him the photo.

"Cool!"

"Want a copy to put on your wall?"

The smile he received was one he was sure could melt a heart of stone, which he no longer qualified his own as, since his melted practically the moment the child had first looked at him.

"Yes, please!"

He duplicated the picture and Stuck it to the child's wall.

"There."

Lucius grinned happily.

_Oh, Lucius, when was this innocence lost the first time? I promise that this childhood will be one you enjoy and look back on fondly when you've grown._

Severus then got a shock as the boy hugged his legs for a brief moment.

"Thank you, Severus!"

He smiled as happy silver eyes looked up at him from a shining face.

"You're welcome, littling."

Dinner proved to be a challenge.

The moment Lucius realized the eyes of the staff and students were on him he clutched Whisper closer to him and hid in Severus' robes, which would end up becoming his favored hiding place when frightened or being particularly shy. Severus felt the child grip his belt and press against his leg. He carefully made his way to the Head Table, with Lucius clinging to his belt the whole way. Once he reached his place he noticed that there was an extra chair, taller than the others, between him and Remus Lupin, who was back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"It's all right, Lucius. They're just curious about you. Come on. I'm sure you're hungry. It's all right," he said gently, trying to coax the scared tyke out from his robes.

His response was a felt headshake and the little body pressing more firmly against him, seeking some sort of comfort and reassurance from his guardian. Severus could feel him trembling. Though it touched him to know how much Lucius already trusted him, it hurt to see how skittish he was around strangers, at least strangers who paid attention to him.

"Go back to your meals. I'm sure none of you would like to be stared at by hundreds of strangers," Remus finally said, glaring at the students.

The students returned to their food and conversations, properly chastised by their Defense professor. The werewolf knelt down as a little blond head poked itself halfway out from behind Severus' leg, looking around carefully with wide, silver eyes.

"Hello, little one."

Lucius stared at the new man before him, still clutching Whisper to him and gripping Severus' belt. He was frightened by the scars he bore on his face, but once he looked into the kind, gentle, gray eyes he calmed down some.

"My name is Remus. What's yours?"

"Lucius," he said shyly.

"Lucius? That's a nice name."

The child blushed, already starting to like Remus.

"Thank you."

Remus then spotted the stuffed cat.

"Who's your friend?"

"Whisper."

Severus allowed himself to smile at the exchange between his friend and his ward.

"Lucius, you can tell Remus about Whisper better in your chair, then you can eat, too."

He looked frightened again and withdrew back into the folds of the potions master's robe.

"The students aren't paying attention to you anymore, Lucius. I made sure of it."

"No one is going to hurt you, Lucius. I won't let them. You're safe. I promise."

Slowly, the boy came out from his hiding place within his guardian's robe. Remus smiled at him.

"Ah, you're a right handsome lad," he said, giving him a wink.

He blushed again and mumbled another 'thank you' as he buried his face into Whisper's fur. Strong hands, which he already recognized as Severus', lifted him up into his chair.

"Up you go, littling."

Silver eyes looked up, seeking familiar black ones. They found his guardian's gentle, smiling face and slowly moved to Remus' scarred yet kind face. Lucius relaxed a little as Severus and Remus sat down. Just then, the doors banged open to reveal Hagrid. Severus had had a feeling that Lucius would not react well to the Care and Study of Magical Creatures Professor, but he didn't expect the level of reaction he got. Lucius screamed, flung himself into the potions master's lap, and huddled into his chest, shaking. His arms snapped around his ward, and he began gently rubbing his back.

"Shh. It's okay, Lucius. Hagrid would never hurt you. I promise. He's one of the nicest people I've even met."

Severus became aware of a certain stare upon and looked up to meet the green eyed gaze of seventh year Harry Potter. He and Harry had managed to actually start a friendly relationship over the summer. He held the teen's gaze for another moment before turning his attention back to his frightened ward. Slowly the child relaxed again and peeked at the half-giant.

"Sorry 'bout that, Professor. Didn't mean to scare 'im."

"He's all right now, Hagrid."

Severus gently set Lucius back in his chair, and Remus began to put food on the child's plate.

"Thank you, Remy."

Severus snorted into his tea at the nickname.

"You're welcome, Lucius. I guess I don't mind if you call me Remy."

"Oh. If you don't like it I won't say it."

The werewolf smiled.

"It's fine, cub."

"Remus, I have N.E.W.T. level potions tomorrow. Would you be able to keep an eye on Lucius for a couple hours? Some of the fumes of the potions would be dangerous to him."

"Of course."

Severus looked at his ward.

"Lucius, you'll stay with Remus for a little while tomorrow. I want you to listen to him, all right?"

The boy nodded, and Severus was grateful that the child already liked the werewolf. It would make it easier for the boy to be watched by someone else when his class was brewing a potion that could be dangerous to him.

Bedtime proved to be another challenge, though smaller then the dinnertime challenge.

Severus read Lucius a story and tucked him in.

"Goodnight, imp."

"Goodnight, Sev."

The potions master smiled at the shortening of his name as it signaled that Lucius was comfortable enough to call him that. He rose, paused, then, on impulse, leaned back down and planted a gentle kiss to the child's forehead. Lucius blinked and looked at him with startled and confused silver eyes. He smiled and did it once more. This time he got a little smile in return.

"Goodnight."

He stopped at the door and Noxed out the lights. The reaction was instantaneous. Lucius whimpered softly, but Severus' keen ears picked it up. He turned the lights back on.

"Lucius, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

He sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"You're afraid of the dark."

The little blond head shook frantically, even though it hadn't been a question.

"Take it easy before you hurt yourself. There's nothing wrong with being afraid, no matter what your father told you. I used to be afraid of the dark, too."

"You did?" Lucius asked in a small voice.

Severus nodded.

"Mmm-hmm. I'll leave a night-light on for you, but if you're still scared or have a bad dream you can come get into bed with me."

"I... I can?"

He could tell Lucius was stunned by that.

"Of course. I used to do that with my mother, and you're welcome to do it with me."

He conjured a night-light and turned it on.

"There. Sleep well, littling."

With a final kiss, Severus sought out his own bed. He awoke in the middle of the night to Lucius hesitantly getting into his bed, clutching Whisper, sniffling quietly.

"Lucius?"

The boy froze.

"It's all right. Come on."

He pulled back the covers.

"Come here. It's chilly down here at night."

Lucius crawled under the covers and snuggled against the man's warm chest, letting his steady heartbeat lull him back to sleep. Severus smiled, draped a protective arm over his ward, and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 2, finally. You see the effects of Abraxas abuse towards his son and a bit of Lucius cuteness.**


	3. Padfoot, Moony, and Shadow

The next morning, after breakfast, Remus took Lucius with him to his classroom.

"Now, Lucius, today my classes that you'll be here during will be learning about Boggarts. A Boggart turns into what you're most afraid of so I want you to keep away from it, and remember that I will _never_ let it or anything else hurt you. All right?"

The boy nodded.

"Okay."

"Good."

He reached into his pocket and handed the boy a chocolate bar.

"Here. Don't eat it all at once, mind you."

Remus began setting up for class when he felt a tug on his robes. He looked down into pleading eyes. Little hands held out the still wrapped bar.

"Will you open it please, Remy?"

"Oh, of course."

He opened the treat then handed it back.

"Here you go, cub."

"Thank you."

He smiled at the polite boy.

"You're very welcome."

Remus continued setting up the room, absently noting the sound of Lucius breaking the chocolate bar, probably to eat just a piece of it. Then he felt another tug and looked down once more this time to see a little hand offering a piece of chocolate to him. His heart melting, the werewolf took the offered sweet and sat down on the floor, letting Lucius settle into his lap.

"Thank you. Chocolate's always better when it's shared, isn't it?" he asked, eating his piece.

"Yeah," the child said, eating a piece.

This was how the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins found them.

"Professor?" asked one Gryffindor, Carter Blake, a Muggleborn.

"Time to get up, cub."

Lucius got up and retreated to a chair Remus has moved to the side for him. The Defense Professor got to his feet.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Professor Lupin."

He smiled.

"Today we will be learning about Boggarts."

He Summoned a wardrobe, which shook as if something was inside.

"I have a Boggart in this wardrobe. Now, who can tell me just what a Boggart is?"

A hand went up from a Slytherin boy.

"Yes, Mr. Clark?"

"A Boggart is a creature that shows someone their worst fear."

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin. Now, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Repeat after me; Ridikulus."

"Ridikulus."

He smiled.

"Good. Now when using this spell you must take what the Boggart shows you and turn it into something funny. For example, my worst fear is the full moon and I turn it into a balloon running out of air. Now form a line, please, and do be mindful of young Lucius. Professor Snape will have my hide if something happens to him, and then you will be out of a Defense teacher yet again."

Lucius had sat quietly on his stool through all of this, watching and listening to Remus teach, his chocolate bar in his hand.

Students formed a line, and Remus unlocked the wardrobe. The Boggart turned into many things over the next few minutes; a snake turned to muggle hose, a spider to being tied up in its own webbing, a parent or friend dead to said parent or friend dancing badly, even a muggle clown to a little wind-up toy. Through this Lucius had made his way over to Remus. The Boggart was now looking for easy prey and spotted the boy.

Remus was filled with horror when the Boggart suddenly turned into a man he recognized as the late Abraxas Malfoy. He bore a strong resemblance to Lucius, though his hair was shorter, his eyes darker, and everything about him screamed a cruelty that even the adult Lucius hadn't had. Lucius screamed, making all the students jump, and darted into the safety of Remus' robes, behind his legs just as he had with Severus at dinner the previous evening.

"Mr. Blake, your next! Quickly!"

Carter stepped up, and the Boggart changed into big Doberman.

"Ridikulus!"

It became a Chihuahua. Remus locked it back in the wardrobe and dismissed the class.

"Lucius, you can come out now. The Boggart is gone."

Slowly the child came out from his hiding place. He sniffled, and Remus gently whipped away his tears.

"Oh, poor cub. Come on."

He picked him up and headed for the History of Magic classroom.

"Sirius," he called, poking his head in.

Sirius Black, who had been pardoned and replaced the ghostly Professor Binns, looked up. He had only arrived that morning after breakfast so this would be his first time seeing his de-aged cousin.

"Can I speak with you?"

He gave instructions to his class to read the chapter about the troll wars and went into the hall.

"What's up, Remus?"

"Can you watch him until Severus comes to get him?"

The ex-convict looked down at the boy.

"I guess, but I thought you were supposed to."

"We had a little trouble with the Boggart."

Sirius winced in sympathy.

"That's fine."

Remus knelt down beside Lucius.

"Lucius, you're going to stay with Sirius. Nothing will scare you in his class. All right?"

He nodded, and the werewolf smiled.

"Good. I'll see you later."

He left, and Lucius followed Sirius back into the classroom.

"Do any of you have Potions next?"

Two of the students raised their hands.

"If you can let Professor Snape know that Lucius is with me, that would be great."

After class Sirius had a free period. He decided to take Lucius outside to play. He blurred into Padfoot and scooped the tyke up onto his back. Lucius giggled as the big dog trotted through the castle with him astride. The students who saw smiled, familiar with their History professor's Animagus form.

Once outside, Sirius spotted Hagrid and trotted over. Lucius was a little uneasy but remembered that Severus had said that the half-giant would never hurt him.

"'Ello, Sirius, Lucius."

Padfoot barked in greeting.

"Hi," Lucius said shyly, slipping off the dog's back.

The dog blurred back into Sirius.

"How did you do that, Sirius?"

"I'm an Animagus, which means I can turn into an animal. My dog form's name is Padfoot, but I also go by Snuffles."

"I like Padfoot better."

The man smiled.

"Well, you can call me Padfoot, too, if you like. Severus is also an Animagus. He turns into a panther called Shadow. Why don't you ask him to show you later tonight?"

"Okay," the boy said excitedly.

He then looked curious.

"What about Remus? Is he one too?"

"No. Remus is a werewolf. We sometimes call him Moony."

Lucius giggled, rather accepting of Remus' condition.

"Moony. I like it."

After dinner, once back in their quarters, Lucius looked at his guardian.

"Sev."

"Yes?"

"Sirius told me you're an Ani-Animagus."

The potions master looked at his ward and smiled.

"I am. Would you like to see?"

"Yes please!"

He chuckled and blurred into a large panther.

"Wow! Sirius said your name is Shadow."

The panther nodded and gently licked the boy. Lucius giggled. Shadow flopped onto his side and allowed the boy to climb on him and pet him. Once he had had enough, Shadow caught the boy and held him in his paws. The child giggled as he was licked and nuzzled. Shadow blurred back to Severus, and he began tickling Lucius, who howled with laughter.

"Stop! Hahaha! I'm gonna-hahaha- pee myself!"

Severus relented and stopped his attack. Lucius jumped on him, seeking his ticklish spots, quickly discovering his ribs to be ticklish. Laughing, the potions master retreated to his room and dove under the covers of his bed with a giggling Lucius close behind.

Dumbledore entered Severus quarters to hear laughing from the bedroom and went in to see two lumps under of the covers, the smaller one chasing the larger one until Lucius finally caught his guardian. Severus began laughing even harder. Smiling, Dumbledore pulled back the covers the find his potions master being tickled by a merciless child.

"Mercy!" Severus laughed.

Lucius stopped his tickling and went willingly into his breathless guardian's hug.

"Oh, you little monster," Severus fake growled.

He grinned cheekily at the raven haired man.

"I see you're getting along," Dumbledore said.

"You could say that, Albus."

The Headmaster chuckled.

"And how are you liking living with Severus so far, Lucius?"

"It's great!"

The old wizard smiled kindly at the child.

"Good."

"Lucius, go get ready for bed."

The boy scampered off to his room.

"Now, about tomorrow when you teach, Severus, where will he be going? You made it clear at dinner that Remus wouldn't be watching him in class anytime soon."

"I was considering Sirius, but he'd most likely get bored after a while. Why?"

"I could watch him for a while."

Severus smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

Lucius came back in wearing his pajamas.

"Lucius, would you like to stay with Albus for a while tomorrow while I teach?"

He looked at the kind old man and smiled.

"Sure."

"All right. You'll go with him after breakfast, but now it's time for bed. Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight, Severus. Goodnight, Lucius."

"Goodnight, sir."

Dumbledore smiled.

"You don't need to call me that, child."

"Oh. Then what should I call you?"

"Hmm. If you like, you may call me Uncle or even Grandpa Albus."

Lucius grinned.

"Goodnight, Grandpa Albus."

"Goodnight, little one."

Dumbledore left, and Severus turned to his ward.

"All right, go pick out what story you want to hear tonight. I'll be there in a minute."

Lucius hurried to his room to pick out a story and settled happily into bed.

* * *

**Finally another chapter.**


	4. Fawkes and Shaving

Lucius stared about Albus' office in wonder.

"Wow."

Dumbledore smiled, and Fawkes trilled a hello.

"Oooh. What a pretty chicken."

The bird gave an indignant squawk, puffing up his feathers, while the old wizard chuckled.

"Fawkes is a Phoenix, Lucius."

"Phoenix."

The Headmaster nodded, and Fawkes flew down to inspect the child.

_Is this not Lucius Malfoy, Albus?_

"Yes, Fawkes, it's Lucius."

"You can understand him, Grandpa?"

"Fawkes is my familiar, and he is a telepath, which allows him to speak to someone, other than myself, in their mind."

Big silver eyes looked at them in amazement.

"Hello, Fawkes."

_Hello, Lucius-chick._

"Why did he call me 'Lucius-chick'?"

"A young bird is called a chick, and since you're young he considers you a chick."

"Oh."

The Phoenix nuzzled the boy, cooing. Lucius giggled and stroked his feathers.

"He's nice."

Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Oh, yes. Fawkes loves children. Would you like a lemon drop, Lucius?"

"Yes please."

He gave the boy the treat and popped one into his mouth. His familiar squawked.

"Here, Lucius, give him this," he said, handing the boy another lemon drop.

Lucius held it out to Fawkes, who eagerly snatched it from him.

_Thank you, little one._

"You're welcome, Fawkes."

Dumbledore keep Lucius entertained for a few hours before Severus arrived to pick him up.

"Hi, Sev!"

He smiled.

"Hello, imp. Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Say good-bye."

Lucius turned to Dumbledore and Fawkes.

"Bye, Grandpa. Bye, Fawkes."

"See you at dinner, Lucius."

_Goodbye, Lucius-chick._

The Phoenix looked at Severus.

_Care for him well, Severus._

"I will, Fawkes."

They left, returning the dungeons.

That night a scream pierced the silence of the dungeons. Severus was up and running to Lucius' room before his brain had even fully processed just what it was that had woken him up.

Lucius was thrashing about in his bed. When the potions master touched him he screamed again.

"Lucius. Lucius, wake up. It's just a dream. Come on, little one, wake up."

The child's eyelids fluttered, signaling that he was starting to wake up.

"That's it, child. Wake up. You're at Hogwarts with Sev. You're safe."

Slowly, teary, silver eyes blinked open.

"Lucius, where are you?"

"H-Hogwarts."

Severus nodded.

"Yes, and who am I?"

"Sev. You're my..."

"I'm your what?"

Lucius looked at him and threw himself into the man's arms.

"My protector."

Severus cast a Refreshening Charm on Lucius and the bed, picked up the boy, handed him Whisper, and took him back to his room. He got in bed and lay the boy next to him. The child snuggled firmly against him, sniffling softly. Severus remembered his mother used to comfort him after a nightmare or after a late beating from Tobias. Perhaps it would help Lucius. Clearing his throat softly, he began to sing, his deep voice soothing as he sang.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always."

Lucius was now fast asleep. Severus smiled, pressed a gentle kiss to the little, blond head, and fell back asleep.

When Lucius woke up the next morning he was alone in Severus' bed. He sat up and looked around but saw no sign of his guardian. Grabbing Whisper, he hurried into the living, but Severus was in his chair either.

"Sev?!" he shouted in a panic.

The bathroom door opened, and Severus appeared.

"What?"

Lucius stared at him then began to giggle. The man sure looked funny with half his face covered in shaving cream. Severus put his hands to his hips, eyebrow raised.

"Just what is so funny, young man?"

"You. You only have cream on half your face."

"I know. You started yelling before I could put the rest on."

Lucius blushed.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's all right. Now, come use the loo, as I'm sure you have to."

He nodded and followed Severus back into the bathroom. He used the toilet then sat on the lid while Severus finished applying shaving cream, the label on the can being something that Lucius could actually read.

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you use cream? Father used a spell."

The potions master looked at his charge, and Lucius had to resist the urge to giggle again since he still looked funny.

"I like the muggle way better. It's how I was first taught. If I'm in a hurry I use the spell, but I prefer this way."

"Oh."

Severus picked up his razor and began to shave.

"Um, Sev."

"Hmm?"

"Could you... teach me?"

He paused and looked at the child. Then he smiled and ruffled the blond hair, earning a giggle.

"One day, imp. One day I will teach you how to shave, but not today. You need to grow a little more first."

He went back to shaving and had to admit to himself that it was a little odd having Lucius watching him do something so ordinary with such fascination. Though he didn't really blame the child. It had once been fascinating to him as well, though not quite on this level. He almost laughed for it had been Lucius who had taught him how to shave, muggle and magical way, and now he would one day teach Lucius. Shaving had been really the only thing Lucius had done the muggle way.

A sharp pain in his cheek brought him back from memory lane. He had cut himself. He quickly washed the cut, glad it was above where he still had to shave.

"The downside to shaving this way is that you're bound to cut yourself a few times, especially in the beginning," he told the boy.

"Ow."

He finished shaving and applied some aftershave.

"What's that?"

"Aftershave, but it stings a little when you put it on. If you put too much on you smell kind of like a dog."

Lucius giggled.

"Now, lets get dressed and go up to breakfast."

They dressed and headed for the Great Hall.


End file.
